


peppermint

by evotter



Series: u got games on yo phone??? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, F/M, Muggle AU, Social Media AU, and this one is especially good, as i say with most of my fics but social media aus are really fun, give it a read i think ur really gonna like it???, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evotter/pseuds/evotter
Summary: Sirius Black to padfoot owes everyone £10: uni culture is chugging your coffee in your car while listening to Gasolina on repeatJames Potter: ?????????James Potter: you dont have a car





	peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> im trash for these so its only fitting that this is the next thing ive written

_Sirius Black_ to _padfoot owes everyone_ _£_ _10:_ uni culture is chugging your coffee in your car while listening to Gasolina on repeat

 _James Potter_ : ?????????

 _James Potter_ : you dont have a car

 _Sirius Black_ : nuances

 _Remus Lupin_ renamed the group _padfoot owes everyone_ _£_ _12_

 _Sirius Black_ : i have no regrets

 _Sirius Black_ : i need relatable phrases for my blog and you’re my test subjects

 _Sirius Black_ : besides you act like i actually have money to pay you all

 _Remus Lupin_ : U better

 _Sirius Black_ : come off it moons you’re not intimidating At All yknow

 _Remus Lupin_ renamed the group _padfoot owes everyone_ _£_ _15_

 _Sirius Black_ : ?????? i didnt even say it that time u git

 _Remus Lupin_ : Pete and i are in the kitchen and we can hear u playing it

 _Sirius Black_ : fuck

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _Marlene McKinnon_ : saw sev in the hallway today

 _Lily Evans_ : he tried to talk to me

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : Did you kick him

 _Lily Evans_ : nah

 _Lily Evans_ : he tripped himself over that stupid fucking trench coat he always wears

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : Fucking stunning

\---

 _James Potter_ to _when my blog takes off you’ll all fucking pay me_ : !!!!!!!!!

 _James Potter_ : kalsdjfaksajwefakjfla’sfq1kajf394oia;;;ajdk

 _Remus Lupin_ : Use ur words

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : evans is in mcgonagalls with us and she sat next to james

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : well, she sat in the empty seat between emmeline vance and prongs

 _James Potter_ : yes thats what i meant to say i just wasnt looking at my phone while typing

 _Remus Lupin_ : I thought we got past the obsession with lily

 _Sirius Black_ : u rly think he’ll ever get over that??

 _James Potter_ : cheers, padfoot

 _Sirius Black_ : it comes from a place of jealousy ofc

 _Sirius Black_ : when u get over evans u can date me

 _James Potter_ : fuck u

 _Sirius Black_ : anytime

\---

 _Sirius Black_ to _Lily Evans_ : did i rly just see u under the bleachers putting liquor in ur coffee

 _Lily Evans_ : i only drink hot chocolate first of all bc if i drink any more caffeine i’ll Die

 _Lily Evans_ : second of all none of ur fucking business black

 _Lily Evans_ : especially because u were smoking on the other end of the bleachers and it didn’t smell like a normal cig to me

 _Sirius Black_ : ...touche

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _Marlene McKinnon_ : cant believe sirius black thinks im an alcoholic now bc he saw me putting peppermint extract in my hot chocolate

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : £10 says he tells potter and potter texts you about it

 _Lily Evans_ : done

\---

 _James Potter_ to _Lily Evans_ : are u gonna b in class 2moro

 _James Potter_ : or will u b 2 hungover

 _Lily Evans_ : fucking sirius

 _James Potter_ : noooo he didnt tell me

 _Lily Evans_ : u are a shit liar even in text

 _Lily Evans_ : it wasnt even alcohol sirius is just an idiot

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _Marlene McKinnon_ : do u have change

 _Lily Evans_ : ive only got a 20

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : Nope

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : Guess you’re gonna have to give me all of it

 _Lily Evans_ : fuck off

\---

 _James Potter_ renamed the group _lily evans is NOT an alcoholic_

 _Sirius_ Black:thats what she wants u to think

 _James Potter_ : shut up and go back to whining over ur blog

 _Sirius Black_ : stop bullying me :-(

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : snivellus is wearing that trench coat again

 _Remus Lupin_ : Does he ever wear anything else

 _Sirius Black_ : evans says that coats probably the only thing that catches all his hair grease

 _James Potter_ : ?????? are u with her??????

 _Sirius Black_ : do u see how EXCITED he gets when evans gets mentioned?

 _Sirius Black_ : remember when he used to get that excited about ME

 _Remus Lupin_ : I don’t think he’s ever been that excited about u

 _Sirius Black_ : why is everyone bullying me these days

 _Remus Lupin_ : For the sake of ur blog

 _Sirius Black_ : the fuck

 _James Potter_ : srs

 _Sirius Black_ : oh right

 _Sirius Black_ : nah, just sat next to her under the bleachers during free period

 _Sirius Black_ : shes actually rly funny, did u kno ??

 _James Potter_ : why are u talking 2 my crush more than i am

 _Sirius Black_ : oh u want me to put in a good word for u??

 _Sirius Black_ : ill tell her abt the time u pissed ur pants

 _James Potter_ : we???? were 8??????

 _Sirius Black_ : still too old to be pissing urself

 _Sirius Black_ : i bet evans agrees

 _James Potter_ : u wouldnt fucking dare

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _James Potter_ : its okay u were only 8 after all

 _James Potter_ : fucking sirius

\---

 _Remus Lupin_ renamed the group _padfoot_ _£_ _18_

 _Sirius Black_ : LIES

 _James Potter_ : and nobody else in this fucking school likes gasolina except for u

 _Sirius Black_ : how dare u insult

 _Peter_ _Pettigrew_ :frank longbottom also just told me u bribed him to take a loo break while he was doing his internship with prof dumbledore

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : so u would have access to the PA system

 _Sirius Black_ : i told him not to tell anyone the fuck

 _Remus Lupin_ : So u have enough money to pay Frank Longbottom but not enough to pay us all back for the torture u’ve forced us to endure

 _Sirius Black_ : ur my FRIENDS

 _Sirius Black_ : u have to put up with me

 _James Potter_ : true

 _James Potter_ : p sure mum and dad like u better than me anyway and theyd probs disown me first if we stopped being friends

 _Sirius Black_ : which will never happen, obvs

 _Remus Lupin_ : It might if u keep playing gasolina

 _Sirius Black:_ at least CAPITALISE IT

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _James Potter_ : hey so i caught the flu and wont be in class the next couple of days so

 _Lily Evans_ : would u mind texting me the homework

 _James Potter_ : mcgonagall handed out a packet for the exam after the weekend, dyou just want me to come drop if off at urs??

 _Lily Evans_ : oh

 _Lily Evans_ : sure??

 _Lily Evans_ : u dont mind??

 _James Potter_ : nah, course not

 _James Potter_ : u need anything?? stores on my way

 _Lily Evans_ : im ok, thanks

 _James Potter_ : no worries

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _Marlene McKinnon_ : potter just came by to drop off hw from mcgonagalls and had?? the rest of my schoolwork with him??

 _Lily Evans_ : he asked me if i needed anything from the store and i said no but he picked me up a hot chocolate from the cafe on the corner

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : Obvs

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : You didn’t know he’s like obsessed with you?

 _Lily Evans_ : potters not……..obsessed with me

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : Lol okay whatever you say Lil

 _Lily Evans_ : hes not

 _Lily Evans_ : o H my og oDI he put peppermint in my hc?????

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : You’re right

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : He’s not obsessed with you

\---

 _James Potter_ to _Lily Evans_ : hope u feel better

 _Lily Evans_ : thank u x

\---

 _Peter Pettigrew_ to _perfect eyesight gang_ : why is james acting so barmy

 _Remus Lupin_ : Probably has something to do with Evans

 _Sirius Black_ : hold on lemme check

 _Sirius Black_ : lmao

 _Sirius Black_ : she texted him a kiss

 _Remus Lupin_ : How do u know??

 _Sirius Black_ : i know his password lol

\---

 _James Potter_ to _Sirius Black_ : stop hacking into my account

\---

 _Sirius Black_ to _Remus Lupin_ : fuckin snitch

\---

 _Sirius Black_ to _remus is a furry_ : AS YOU ALL MAY KNOW

 _Sirius Black:_ aka if u dont fucking know i will castrate u

 _Sirius Black_ : saturday is my BIRTHDAY

 _Sirius Black_ : and since its a saturday and since i didnt think i would live this long

 _Sirius Black_ : were going to three brooms and getting drunk

 _Remus Lupin_ : When did u change the group chat name to??? That????

 _Sirius Black_ : is that all ur going to comment on

 _Remus Lupin_ renamed the group _I’m not going on Saturday unless u pay me the_ _20 u owe me_

 _Sirius Black_ : how about u just dont buy me a gift and we call it even

 _Remus Lupin_ : How bold of u to assume that I was going to buy u a birthday gift

 _Sirius Black_ : nvm ur uninvited

 _Remus Lupin_ : Fine I’ll just return ur birthday gift

 _Sirius Black_ : :o

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : im free so im in

 _James Potter_ : its about fucking time

 _James Potter_ : we havent gotten drunk since macdonalds end of term party in june

 _Sirius Black_ : we Dont Talk about that event

 _James Potter_ : ????

 _James Potter_ : oH HAHA

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _Sirius Black_ : cant believe you were the one who sicked up in the pond behind marys??

 _Sirius Black_ : fucking james

\---

 _James Potter_ to _Lily Evans_ : ok so here sthe hting

 _James Potter_ : ir ealy like you evans

 _James Potter_ : lily

 _James Potter_ : dunno if its obivous or not

 _James Potter_ : even tho u like peppermint cos hoenstly thats a bit of a dealbreaker

 _James Potter_ : bc i fuckign hate peppermint

 _Lily Evans_ : how the FUCK can you hate peppermint

 _James Potter_ : ???? its shit

 _James Potter_ : i still like you tho isnt that wort hs omething

 _Lily Evans_ : sirius invited me to three brooms

 _Lily Evans_ : im assuming thats where u are

 _James Potter_ : he invited u and ur still not here?????

 _Lily Evans_ : he just sent the invite

 _Lily Evans_ : marlene and i are coming

 _Lily Evans_ : and if you dont mind id quite like to kiss you when i get there

 _James Potter_ : done

\---

 _Sirius Black_ to _padfoot owes everyone_ _£_ _25_ : james

 _Sirius Black_ : can u warn us next time u bring a girl home

 _James Potter_ : p sure i did last night but u were just 2 sloshed to comprehend it

 _James Potter_ : thats not my fault

 _Sirius Black_ : fucking lily

 _James Potter_ : yeah i am, thanks

 _Remus Lupin_ renamed the group _padfoot owes everyone_ _£_ _30_

 _Sirius Black_ : STOP

 _Sirius Black_ : I DONT HAVE MONEY

 _Remus Lupin_ : Then use headphones

 _Sirius Black_ : what part of I DONT HAVE MONEY do u not understand

 _Remus Lupin_ : How drunk were u last night

 _Remus Lupin_ : I fucking bought u headphones for ur birthday

 _Sirius Black_ : :o

\---

 _Lily Evans_ to _James Potter_ : didnt realise sirius was sooooo fit

 _Lily Evans_ : like sooooo much fitter than u

 _James Potter_ : sirius stop hacking into peoples accounts

 _Lily Evans_ : i didnt hack

 _Lily Evans_ : ur gf gave me her phone

 _Lily Evans_ : a good sport, she is

 _James Potter_ : ??? i feel betrayed

 _Lily Evans_ : we’re under the bleachers buddies

 _Lily Evans_ : we have a bond

 _James Potter_ : sounds dirty

 _James Potter_ : btw i have video proof of remus singing karaoke last night at the pub

 _Lily Evans_ : WHAT

 _James Potter_ : spice girls

\---

 _Sirius Black_ renamed the group _spice up ya life_

 _Sirius Black_ : posted on my super successful blog

 _Sirius Black_ : think u’ll really like it moons

 _Remus Lupin_ : I’m going to fucking murder u

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : real question is, which spice girl are u remus??

 _Remus Lupin_ : I hate u all

 _James Potter_ : hes def ginger spice

 _James Potter_ : wormys baby spice

 _James Potter_ : sirius is scary spice

 _James Potter_ : im posh and lily is ginger

 _Remus Lupin_ : No

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : why have u given this thought???

 _James Potter_ : i like to be prepared

 _Lily Evans_ : incorrect, im posh spice, cant believe ud ever think otherwise jem

 _James Potter_ : but

 _James Potter_ : does that make me ginger??

 _Lily Evans_ : idc but im posh

 _James Potter_ : :-(

 _James Potter_ : fine

\---

 _James Potter_ to _Lily Evans_ : if u come over rn i have hot chocolate

 _Lily Evans_ : im out of peppermint extract ill have to think about it

 _James Potter_ : duh

 _James Potter_ : i bought peppermint extract to keep here for when u come over

 _Lily Evans_ : i???? am obsessed w u????

 _James Potter_ : i can easily say the same of u?????

\---

 _Sirius Black_ to _James Potter_ : fucking losers

 _James Potter_ : SIRIUS STOP HACKING INTO MY ACCOUNT

\--- 

 _Sirius Black_ renamed the group _padfoot owes everyone 0_

 _Sirius Black_ : thats fucking right

 _Sirius Black_ : debt paid bitches

 _Remus Lupin_ renamed the group  _padfoot owes everyone 0 (FOR NOW)_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, bookmark, kudos, anything, thank u sm for reading x


End file.
